


Criminal Justice/Law

by RealityXIllusion



Series: The Story of Turk Malloy/Danny Williams [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eleven (2001) RPF
Genre: Criminal Danny "Danno" Williams, Danny is Turk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fights, Gen, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, James is protective, Mainly Turk, Misunderstandings, Other, Turk becoming Danny Williams, Turk feels lonely, Turk has secrets, Turk has trust issues, Turk is Danny, Turk is a BAMF, Turk is like a puppy, Turk is overprotective, Turk is so over this shit, Turk meets new people on a basis, Turk needs a protection squad, Turk wants to become a cop, Turk-centric, Undercover, Virgil is kind of a jerk, Williams family adopts Turk basically, but they dont mean to be, everyone is really, mentions of torture, russian mob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: To change who you have been your whole life...your beliefs...your way of living...Turk Malloy was a thief...and he wanted to become a cop.He didn't have to tell anyone to know how crazy or impossible it will be. James believed in him, and that's all Turk needed.





	Criminal Justice/Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starliam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starliam/gifts).



> Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I'm thankful for the chance to share my work with all of you and being able to connect with each of you in some way.  
> And go check out Starliam on AO3, she's got some pretty awesome stories!

He wanted to become a cop.  


He didn't have to tell anyone to know how crazy or impossible it will be. James believed in him, and that's all Turk needed.  
First he'd need to get his high school GED, then he'll get an associates degree...maybe even his bachelor's. Thanks to his working undercover for the FBI for close to two years now and to his time as a criminal, Turk knew a fair bit about the law. School wasn't something he'd been bad with, he'd just gotten bored of it, but he knew it was time he went back.  


He'd thought it all over, ever since two weeks after meeting James and the man telling him he would've made a good cop. He'd already talked it over with both Agents, Varez seemed eager to help him out but Richards seemed like he didn't even believe Turk when he told them he wanted to become a cop.  


It took a little while to get it done, but Varez managed to set him up with a witness protection family, they gave him a new identification and a background similar but different from his own.  


Danny Williams was adopted by the Williams family when he was 12. He was now the oldest of four children, he had one little brother and two little sisters and he grew up in Newark, New Jersey. While Turk Malloy only had his brother, and had grown up in Provo, Utah. Danny Williams had a firefighter father and a typical New Jersey mother. Turk Malloy had a office worker father and a stay at home mom. Danny Williams finished high school, but hadn't gone to a four year college. Turk Malloy dropped out in sophomore year, and never received his GED.  


Similarities however, would be that they are both street smart, both of them were a troublesome, Turk more so than Danny. Both of them were protective, loyal and had a good heart and both of them had what it takes to be a cop.  


Because he was still undercover for the FBI, Turk couldn't take on his new persona until his 'case' was completed. He was however, able to meet the Williams family. Being 23 and getting adopted at that age is unheard of, which is why Danny Williams was adopted at 12, but that didn't make Turk feel any less uncomfortable when he met his new family. The William's actual oldest son was Matthew Williams, at the age of 17, then there was their daughters; Bridget and Stella both respectively being 14 and 11.  


The only ones who seemed eager to meet Turk was Mrs. Williams and Mr. Williams, of course they knew his background and what he was doing for the FBI so Mr. Williams had already threatened him should he endanger his family. Turk knew the transition when it came would be difficult but he wanted to do it for James. If only he could get the Williams children to bother talking, or even looking at him.  


The idea of having a new family left him with mixed feelings as well. His birth parents were harsh in their own way and never actually treated him like he was their son once he started getting into trouble and dragged Virgil down with him but he still loved them. The only thing that bothered him was leaving Virgil behind. He'd already gotten Varez and Richards' word that the FBI would watch over his family for him, but their word could only do so much.  


Because he was still undercover, Turk could only start trying to receive his GED online for now. Luckily the GED would be given to both Danny Williams and Turk Malloy just under different names, and years.  


Because he was undercover to help bring down a section of the Russian Mob located in Provo, Utah, the FBI had him join the mob under his real identity considering his record could be used in his favor. Because the mob boss, Arkady Vladimir, knew of his uses as a thief he had Turk steal a few things for him, act as a getaway driver, and occasionally get information on people within the mob so Arkady knew who was loyal and who was not. It also allowed Arkady to let him leave for heists whenever he pleased.  


Like now for example, the moment his phone rang and Turk saw the caller ID as Rusty he knew that there was another heist planned.  
Turk accepted the call but before he could even speak Rusty quickly said, "Get to Vegas. Reuben had a heart attack, tell your brother while I get ahold of the others."  


...Or maybe there wasn't a heist. Frowning Turk said, "Ok." before hanging up and grabbing his keys off the table along with his jacket. He hesitated briefly before grabbing a his brown book bag and stuffing his laptop and his course textbooks in. Just because he was going to Vegas didn't mean he had to put off getting his GED.  


It took the taxi about 15 minutes to get to his apartment and the drive to his brother's apartment had Turk feeling more uncomfortable than he ever has before, ever since he's started his undercover assignment things had been tense between him and his brother. It all came to a head at his brothers wedding which he had to force Virgil to invite him to, by him he actually meant Sarah had forced Virgil. Despite his brother not mentioning him once in his speech while he had thanked the others guests, Turk was happy Virgil had found someone he loved. Only, ever since the second heist they needed to do once Benedict found out they were the ones who had robbed his casino and demanded they pay him back every penny plus interest, Virgil hasn't spoken to him since then. Other than a few texts, not even phone calls, which Virgil seemed to send every other month if he remembered.  


Since Virgil was the one to initiate the not talking to each other, Turk didn't bother trying to talk other than when Virgil decided too. Even then their conversations were kept short.  


Looking out the passenger window, Turk sighed before unbuckling himself as the taxi pulled up to a stop by the curb, "Let's get this over with," Turk muttered getting out of the car and reminding the driver to wait out front.  


Virgil's apartment was vastly different from his own, since he was living by himself and didn't care much for where he lived Turk rented a medium sized apartment with the bare necessities in a less than stellar neighborhood. Virgil on the other hand was living in a large apartment in a nice neighborhood on the third floor.  


Eyeing the elevator, Turk winced when a group of people entered it, he wasn't entirely claustrophobic but he still didn't like small spaces with a lot of people in it as well. Looking around briefly, Turk searched for the buildings stairway and made a beeline towards it when he finally saw it.  


"Thank god." Turk mumbled opening the stairway door and heading up the stairs, thankfully someone labeled each landing as the first, second and third doors so he could easily find his way to the third floor.  


Sadly while the third floor was easy to find, Turk didn't know what apartment number Virgil lived in. Stepping out onto the third floor, Turk stood there for a moment before remembering that Virgil was a somewhat cautious person so he would try for an apartment near the ends of the hall so he would only have to search one side to see if someone was coming towards him.  


Now he just had to find out if it was at the beginning or the end and on the left or right side. At least he only had four doors to knock on. Turning to the nearest door on his left Turk raised his hand and knocked loudly.  


Not even a second passed before the door swung open revealing a angry looking older man.  


Turk jerked back as the man stepped out until he was chin to nose with Turk.  


"What the hell do you want? I'm not selling or buying nothing from you!"  


Blinking, Turk held his hands up in what he hoped seemed like a friendly manner, "Whoa, calm down. I'm looking for my brother's apartment. A friend of ours had a heart attack and he needs us by his side."  


The man frowned at Turk, giving him a once over that left Turk feeling oddly exposed, "You couldn't just call him?"  


Turk snorted and said bitterly, "If I did it's not like he would answer. He didn't even tell me where he lived, I had to ask our mom and she only told me what floor not what room."  


The man stared at Turk for a bit before moving to the side and pushing his door open, "Alright. Come on in."  


"Excuse me?" Turk asked bewildered.  


"I said come in, if you sound that bitter talking about your brother you'll need to get it off your chest before you actually go talk to him."  


Turk shook his head, "Okay one you're a stranger so why would I just go into your apartment? Two, I know how to hide my emotions. Three we need to get to Reuben's."  


"He your friend that had the heart attack?"  


Turk frowned and slowly said, "Yeeeah..."  


"Let's talk. It'll only take a few minutes tops."  


Sighing in frustration and not really knowing what to think or feel, Turk pushed his way into the mans' apartment but hesitated in the doorway once he was actually inside.  


"The couch in inside to the right."  


Following the instructions, Turk found the couch, a old grey looking one so tiny and fragile looking Turk feared it'd break if he sat on it.  


"What are you waiting for? Sit down." The man said gruffly, moving past where Turk stood, towards what looked like a mini fridge and pulling out two beers. "Here, take one."  


Obediently Turk took one but made no move to drink it. The man had noticed,  


"You're definitely cautious. That's good. It'll keep you safe."  


"Safe from what?" Turk asked, slowly sitting down on the couch, making sure to stay on the very edge closer to the door.  


"Well you're looking to become a cop ain't you? I can see it in the way you hold yourself..." Turk stared at the man in shock before the man grinned, "...And your bags open. You have some of the books on criminal law sticking out, and a few I haven't seen since I was in high school."  


Turk shook his head, "What made you think I wanted to become a cop though?"  


"It's the look in your eyes." The man leaned back and smiled, "It's the same look I had when I joined the force."  


"You're a cop?" Turk asked, he didn't know the age limits to cops but the man had to have been in his late fifties.  


"Retired."  


"Oh..."  


The man chuckled, "I may be old but I know my stuff. So you gonna tell me what's going on between you and this brother of yours?"  


"Why do you care?" Turk scowled.  


"Told you. It won't do you any good to go talk to your brother feeling all bitter." The man sighed, "Trust me son, I know from experience."  


"..." Turk looked away, "...He stopped speaking to me almost two years ago. He didn't even tell me he was getting married. His wife had to invite me. Than he thanked literally everyone at his wedding except me."  


Turk glanced back briefly to see if the man thought he was overreacting but the man actually looked angry. Hesitantly Turk continued speaking, "He'll call me every other month if he bothers...even then we barely talk for more than a few minutes. I tried at first to find out why he suddenly stopped talking to me, but whenever I tried talking to him, he got angry and would walk off or hang up on me."  


The man said nothing other than continuing to stare off into space with a angry frown on his face, causing Turk to automatically mutter,  


"I'm sorry."  


The man's eyes snapped over towards him and said, "Don't you dare apologize! It sounds to me like your brother is the one who needs to apologize."  


Turk shrugged, "He seems happy though."  


"But you don't."  


Turk didn't know what to say in response to that.  


The man scowled at him, "Don't let your brother ruin anything for you okay? I get he's your brother but he was the one to stop talking to you right? And he won't explain?" The man shook his head, "If he won't give you the chance to even figure out the issue, it might not be worth it."  


"He's my brother!" Turk sat up straight, "I'm not giving up on him."  


The man smiled, "Good."  


Now it was Turk's turn to scowl as he realized the man had just played him.  
"Awe don't give me that look," The man laughed a full belly laugh that startled Turk, but also made him smile, "I think you're ready to go talk to your brother now."  


Pushing himself to his feet Turk turned towards the doorway but was stopped by the mans hand on his shoulder, "Wait a second, son."  


Turk watched as the man grabbed a nearby scrap of paper and searched for a pen before writing something down.  


"Here you are. Anytime you need to talk alright?"  


Hesitantly and almost in disbelief, Turk took the piece of paper and allowed the man to shuffle him out his door. It wasn't until the man had shut the door once Turk was in the hallway that he realized he hadn't looked at the paper yet.  


Taking the paper out, Turk looked down at it and underneath the number was a hastily scrawled name; Joseph Martin.  


"...Turk?"  


Quickly looking up and mentally wincing at the pain it brought in his neck, Turk saw his brother's wife standing across the hall in the first doorway on the right side.  


"Sarah!" Turk forced a grin on his face, "Hello. Is my brother home?"  


"Virgil? Yeah he should be in the apartment." Sarah blinked, "I'm coming home from work now, would you like to come in?"  


"Yes, thank you."  


"Of course. Of course."  


Turk waited until Sarah entered the apartment first before entering it himself and shutting the door behind him.  


"Hey swee-" Turk watched as the moment his brother's eyes landed on him, Virgil lost his happy grin and was now frowning, "What are you doing here?"  


"Rusty asked me to come get you." Turk said bluntly, "Reuben had a heart attack."  


Virgil's eyes widened in shock, "W-What?"  


Sarah turned towards Virgil and quickly said, "I'll go get your suitcase," When Virgil turned and gave her a look she quickly added, "He's your friend. Of course you're going to go see him."  


Virgil smiled gratefully while Turk just felt awkward standing there, sort of as though he were invading on a private moment, which he probably was.  


"Thanks Sarah." Virgil leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek, and turned to watch as she walked back towards their bedroom. The moment Sarah was out of sight, Virgil spun around towards his brother and just stared at him.  


"...What?" Turk finally said, getting annoyed.  


Virgil just shook his head and looked away. Before Turk could even get the chance to snap at his brother, Sarah had come back out carrying a medium sized suitcase.  


"Here you go!" Sarah said smiling, "I made sure to pack five days of clothing at least and a couple necessities for you."  


Turk's eyebrows shot up at that comment and he grinned when Virgil's face turned red.  


"I'll call you later," Virgil said softly and Turk turned away when he had pulled Sarah into a kiss.  


"Love you." Sarah said just as softly causing Virgil to smile.  


"Love you too."  


Turk politely nodded at Sarah as he turned towards the door and began opening it but was stopped when her voice called out,  
"Wait!"  


Turk turned back towards her and even Virgil looked back at her in confusion.  


"Perhaps you could come over sometime for dinner?" Sarah asked hopefully, her hands wringing together nervously.  


Hearing how hopeful she sounded caused Turk to smiled sadly at her in response, "I don't think that'll be a good idea. Thank you though, Sarah."  


"Oh.." Sarah blinked, glancing at Virgil briefly before looking back at Turk, "..M-maybe you'll change your mind?"  


Virgil snorted, "He said no Sarah. Just leave it alone."  


Turk shot his brother a glare before smiling at Sarah and quickly leaving the apartment all together. A few minutes passed of waiting out in the hall before Virgil joined him. Together they both entered the thankfully otherwise unoccupied elevator. The ride down to the first floor was made entirely in silence, it wasn't until Turk walked past his brother towards the taxi that Virgil spoke up,  


"What's with the book bag?"  


"What?" Turk asked looking over his shoulder before realizing Virgil meant his school bag, "Oh. It's holding my stuff for me."  


"Don't you have a suitcase?"  


"I have a smaller one in the taxi."  


Coughing awkwardly Virgil seemed to hesitate on something before finally speaking, "...Sarah would really like you to come for dinner sometime."  


Turk nodded, "I know she would." Then he stared his brother right in the eyes and added, "But you wouldn't."  


He quickly turned and got into the taxi, completely missing the devastated like look that appeared on his brother's face at his words. As soon as he got into his seat, Turk realized that picking up his brother didn't go as badly as he thought it would.  


The ride to the airport was shorter than the ride to Virgil's apartment and although they were both in the taxi the only one that seemed to be intent on having a conversation was their driver.  


The moment they stopped outside the airport Virgil practically leapt from the taxi but Turk stayed to at least allow the man to finish his story about something his daughter had done.  


"...And then she was angry with me for telling him not to flirt with her!"  


Turk frowned thoughtfully and asked, "Did she seemed at all uncomfortable around him? Or was he too old?"  


"He had grey hair! My daughter is only 13!"  


Turk scowled, "Report him. Immediately. He may be a pedophile or not but I would report him just in case."  


The taxi driver's face lit up, "Finally someone who understands! I will! No way is he touching my baby girl. I'm Jay. Jay Lopez, thank you Mr-"  


"Williams." Turk said automatically, than immediately winced when he realized he used the identity he wasn't supposed to yet.  


"Thank you Mr. Williams."  


Turk forced a polite smile on his face and passed Jay the money for the ride with a bit extra. "Have a nice day Jay. Be safe."  


Turk grabbed his book bag and put it on before getting his suitcase out of the trunk an wheeling it towards the airport entrance where Virgil was waiting by the gates and frowning at him.  


Deciding to not even bother questioning why Virgil was frowning at him again, Turk strolled right past him heading straight towards their flight. He smirked when he heard Virgil running to keep up with him.  


The moment they were allowed onto their plane, Turk went straight towards his seat knowing where it was due to how often he's been on a plane. Just before he could sit down however, Virgil spoke up,  


"I want to sit there."  


"What?" Turk asked looking over at his brother in confusion.  


"I want to sit there."  


Knowing that starting a argument before the plane even took off would not only annoy him but possibly the other passengers as well, Turk decided just to get up and allow Virgil to take the window seat.  


Virgil just stared at him blankly the moment he moved from the window seat.  


"You going to sit down or what?" Turk asked impatiently.  


"You're just going to let me sit there?"  


"Yes."  


Slowly Virgil slid past Turk into the window seat and sat down. Knowing that his brother was still staring at him but not wanting to address it, Turk put on a pair of headphones and leaned back in his seat.  


Maybe he could spend the next hour on the flight listening to the audiobook of one of his textbooks.  
.  
..  
...  
...  


At some point Turk must've fallen asleep during the flight, because the next thing he became aware of was the flight attendant going around telling everyone to prep for landing.  


Using one hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes and the other to push off his headphones, Turk looked over at Virgil and saw his brother glaring out the plane window. Somehow knowing that the cause of his brother's foul mood was him, Turk didn't say a word and just minded his own business as he waited for the plane to make its landing, which thankfully didn't take too long.  


Standing up Turk reached into the storage space above his and Virgil's seats before pulling out their luggage. Silently Turk tossed Virgil his suitcase and smirked when he fumbled to catch it, causing Virgil to glare at him. Turk grabbed his own luggage and walked down the aisle to get off of the plane.  


Now according to the text Rusty sent him earlier one of the guys should've been waiting for them when they get off the plane. Only, when Virgil and him were outside the airport he couldn't see Rusty anywhere.  


"Are we going or what?" Virgil muttered, looking over at Turk and raising a brow at him.  


Turk opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by someone yelling their names, looking off to the side Turk watched as Rusty walked over towards them with Linus still yelling out their names until Rusty seemed to say something which shut the boy up.  


“How we doing boys?” Rusty asked, smiling easily.  


“Hey Rusty.” Virgil grinned, “Heya Linus.”  


Turk nodded his greeting.  


Linus smiled and greeted them back while Rusty gestured behind them at a sliver mercedes.  


“This is our ride for today.”  


Rusty tossed the keys to Turk, who caught them, and Virgil glared at him causing Linus and Rusty to shook them a look. Rolling his eyes, Turk held out the keys to Virgil but he ignored him and moved towards the car.  


“...Are you guys fighting?” Linus asked, staring at Turk with wide eyes.  


Turk shrugged, “Dunno. Guess he’s just had enough of me.”  


Turk ignored both their startled looks and walked towards the car then putting his bookbag and small suitcase into the trunk along with his brother’s suitcases which were leaning against the car as Virgil got into the backseat.  


Hesitantly, both Linus and Rusty got into the car as well with Linus joining Virgil in the back and Rusty getting into the passenger seat.  
Once Turk got all the luggage put away he walked around to the driver's seat and took a deep breath in before getting behind the wheel.  
He had a feeling this visit was going turn for the worst soon.  
.  
..  
...  
....  


He was right. Not only was this visit going bad and nothing like how he thought it would, but in the end they ended up doing a heist as revenge for Reuben. Now despite Turk wanting to get even for what happened to Reuben, he wasn't sure how he felt about pulling a heist. Ever since he started studying to become a cop he couldn't help but start picking out every little thing he was doing that could be illegal. Then of course there was that fiasco of him having to go to Mexico to pick up his wayward brother, it figures he'd end up getting himself involved in a riot.  


Although that malatov was his idea....definitely not one of his best moments.  


At least now that the heist was over and Reuben was back on his feet everyone seemed content, everyone except Danny and Rusty who Turk could see starting at him oddly, just like they have been ever since he came to Las Vegas to visit Reuben.  


Watching the fireworks, Turk watched as the others, one by one, all walked away except for Rusty and Danny who stood off to the side waiting for the others to all clear out.  


Deciding to let them make the first move Turk stood there with his back to them until Rusty called out to him. Only then did Turk turn to look at the both of them.  


After a few moments of them all just looking at one another, Danny spoke up, "What's going on with you?"  


Turk raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"  


Rusty stepped between the two of them and faced Turk, "What he means is why are you and Virgil acting like you hate each other?"  


"Plus when I asked you to go to Mexico to get Virgil you acted like you wanted to leave him there." Danny added.  


Slowly Turk said, "I don't hate my brother. If he wanted to stay in Mexico it would've been his choice to make, not mine."  


"But what's going on between you two?" Danny demanded.  


Turk scowled at them and finally said, "How the hell should I know why he's acting so goddamn weird? I'm not my brother! What does it matter to you two anyway? We finished the heist, so I'm out of here."  


Turk turned and was about to walk off but was stopped by Danny grabbing his arm, acting without realizing it as being undercover with the russian mob did teach him a few things; Turk grabbed Danny's arm and twisted it behind his back.  


"Ow!"  


The moment Danny yelped, Turk let go and backed away. Looking away he muttered, "Sorry." Before walking off before Danny or Rusty could react.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is similar to other's I've posted for Turk Malloy, only this is the original and I believe this is the one I'll stick too. I hope you guys enjoyed this, I will continue this as a full story but since it is part of a series I will post other stories that take place further along in this timeline for Turk. Any questions, please feel free to PM me!


End file.
